Battery cells degrade over time such that the energy capacity of the battery cell decreases. Many electronic devices attempt to monitor a battery cell and communicate its remaining energy capacity to a user. In some electronic devices, the battery cell's energy capacity is only measured in percentage of remaining charge. In other electronic devices, the battery cell's energy capacity is measured by a coulomb counter (voltameter or coulometer). Coulomb counters may add cost, complexity, and current draw to a device.